The Heart Never Lies
by Littleryokot
Summary: What was suppose to be a love story ended up being a horrible nightmare. How will Danny deal with this pain? DannyXDougie Song Fic. "The Heart Never Lies" by McFly. Go Figure.


A.N.- Time Skips and Switch of POV. So Beware. And make sure to R and R.

Disclaimer: Don't Own McFly! They are still very cute!

_Danny,_

_There are times you cannot deny your heart, from now on, we will never be apart, Even though you didn't want me to, I will be forever inside you._

_…I hope one day you will forgive me._

_Dougie_

When Tom brought that letter to me and I read it, I think I died a little inside. The paper was covered in his blood. I could barley hold that god forsaken thing, let alone breath. I noticed Tom was still in the room. I quickly rushed out of there and into Dougie's room. I stopped in the door way, not knowing what to think. He was really gone, wasn't he? I gave up on holding back my tears.

_**Some People Laugh  
Some People Cry  
Some People Live  
Some People Die  
**_

I heard Tom and Harry talk right down the hall. They were talking about him. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear about him. I walked into his room. It still felt like he was here, here with me. I looked down at his bed, still a mess from this morning. This was going to be the most difficult thing I have ever done.

_**Some People Run  
Right into the Fire  
Some People Hide  
They're Every Desire**_

"Danny? Are you still in here?" Tom came back to check on me. Him and Harry have been bringing me food and trying to get me out of his bed. I couldn't leave. If I did, he would leave too.

_**But We Are the Lovers**_

"No! I can't leave!! If I leave, he won't come back!" Why were they doing this? Didn't they realize that Dougie would be gone if I left.

"You can't live like this! We are taking you to a hospital so they can help you!" Tom, always pulling me away. Harry never said anything when the two men brought me away. I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was I was loosing him and myself.

_**If You Don't Believe Me**_

_**Then Just Look Into My Eyes  
'Cause The Heart Never Lies**_

Nothing. That's what I felt…or didn't feel. My wrists were numb from the cuts and my head was spinning. I could hardly open my eyes because of the bright white light. When my vision finally focused, I knew I was in the hospital. Didn't I try to kill myself? Wasn't I dead?  
"Doctor, he's awake."  
Well, I guess that letter was pointless to write, if I was going to see Danny anyway.

_**Some People Fight **_

_**Some People Fall**_

"Dougie!?" Tom and Harry ran out of the house to greet me, or rather hit me. I was still sore after they released me from the hospital. So when my to band members punched me and slapped me, I went down like that.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through, what you put Danny through?!" I looked up at them in confusion.

"Danny?" I looked around for him, but he wasn't outside. Tom and Harry didn't say anything, so I rushed back into the house. I ran to his room, he wasn't there. I ran to my room, he wasn't there. The house was empty. "Where the hell is Danny?!"

_**Others Pretend **_

_**They Don't Care At All**_

I could see, at that moment, was the wall, but I heard him. He was here and that's all that mattered. I started crying without realizing it. I must have sounded like a pansy. The nurse wouldn't open the door quick enough. Once it was open and Dougie was in view, I basically throw myself at him.

"Danny, are you okay? I didn't know that the letter would cause you so much --pain." I didn't say a thing, I really didn't want to. I missed him so much. I knew that he wasn't really gone. I saw Tom and Harry sitting down in the waiting room, looking at us.

_**If You Wanna Fight **_

_**I'll Stand Right Beside You**_

_**The Day That You Fall **_

_**I'll Be Right Behind You**_

I was home. It had been way to long since I had been home. I took a deep breath, loving the smell of the house. I walked into my room, longing for a nap or to just relax. It had been a long week. My attempts at suicide, Tom and Harry kicking the shit out of me, and getting Danny out of the hospital had put a lot of stress on the band. We took a four month break, Danny got over his depression and started to write some songs. It was weird, for the longest time I have had this crush on Danny and I thought he would hate me, and when I heard and saw how Danny reacted to my "death", I was taken back.

_**To Pick Up The Pieces**_

_**If You Don't Believe Me**_

_**Just Look Into My Eyes**_

'_**Cause the Heart Never Lies**_

"Dougie?" I asked, groggy from sleep. He was standing in my doorway. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. I watched him walk over to my bed and crawl underneath the covers. I wrapped my arms around him and smothered my face into his hair.

"I missed you." I laughed softly as I heard those words leave his mouth. I missed him too. I missed him so much.

"Dougie, we have work to do tomorrow, is this why you woke me up?" I felt him nod. I sighed and cuddled in closer to him. "Alright, just tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too." I knew that Dougie was smiling and I felt a little bit better that night.

_**Now That Your Over**_

_**And We're Still Together**_

_**It's Not Always Easy**_

_**But I'm Here Forever  
Yeah We Are The Lovers**_

_**I Know You Believe Me**_

_**When You Look Into My Eyes**_

'_**Cause The Heart Never Lies**_

'_**Cause The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Because The Heart Never Lies**_


End file.
